Secrets : A Gallifrey's Child's Destiny (Near)
by Dr.Dalek
Summary: The Doctor tries to enjoy playing at the casino with Jack when he's taken back to the time when he thought that he and Koschei had been inseparable. Though his new masterly supervisor is definitely trying to do something against it... Cute Koschei/Theta fluff. Warning: Chapter 2 is rather graphic. Rated M for a reason. Inspired by Apoptygma Berzer's 'Near'
1. I'll pray the best that I can

_Cards on the table.  
The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at Jack. _

_"_ _How do you do that?" asked Jack after the Doctor finished scrapping together the chips he'd just won.  
"You can't keep winning at this; it's called 'Game of Chance' because you're having a chance of winning. You're not supposed to win all the time."  
The Doctor shrugged.  
"Black Jack is boring; why don't we try something else?"_

 _Jack frowned.  
He'd only taken the Doctor to the casino to take his mind off things; and he had to admit that he was jealous of the Doctor for enjoying this more than he usually did.  
Jack stopped the Doctor before he could sit down by the roulette table. _

_"_ _How do you do that?" Jack asked.  
The Doctor shrugged.  
"It's all a matter of static calculations with structural analysis. You know Jack; probability versus plausibility… that kind of thing…"  
Jack nodded glumly and scratched the back of his head. _

_The Doctor sat down, still watching Jack out of the corner of his eyes.  
He sighed in relief as he found Jack wandering off to get something presumably alcoholic or an easy prey; or possibly both at the same time.  
The Doctor searched his pockets for the small scrap of paper he'd prepared.  
Apparently it hadn't been such a bad idea to travel into the future and take notes about the cards that had been played.  
The Doctor had known that he couldn't change Jack's mind concerning both of them visiting the casino. So he'd considered how to make the best of it._

 _Evidently it wasn't allowed to travel on your own Time Line. Except for cheap jokes.  
And cheating while playing cards. But only if it was valid; well, if the money was valid._

 _The Doctor sighed. He knew he was going to win the first to turns; and he knew that soon there would be someone trying to supplant him.  
He'd seen it himself; and he had to remember that he shouldn't turn around when someone spilled a drink on his back; apparently that had been he in the future._

 _Right.  
He placed his bets ignoring the chuckling figure beside him.  
He knew that he'd win.  
And he already felt the cool liquid running down his shoulder blades. He shuddered and swallowed quietly.  
Life sure would be easier if he could stop being clumsy._

 _"_ _Rien ne vas plus."_

 _The Doctor coughed uneasily as his own drink reached the sensitive spot at the small of his back._

 _His rival, who'd occupied the seat beside him by now, leaned closer, nearing his ear.  
The Doctor remembered seeing this from his hiding place near the slot machines; and he also remembered that he would turn around to the stranger and glare at him._

 _And he had to admit that he was rather excited to find out what it had been._

 _"_ _Obsequious slut."  
The Doctor narrowed his eyes and turned around to face the offender.  
"I beg your pardon?" _

_Back at him stared a pair of young and glistening eyes._

"You bastard! Just you wait… I'll get you for this! Oh... the pumpkins!"

Theta couldn't bite back a laugh as he hurried off the red veldt. He'd lost sight of Koschei minutes ago as he'd melded with the higher bushed in the distance.  
And he'd just not only escaped his probably worst enemy (an outraged Koschei) but Koschei's pitchfork swinging father, too.

Theta panted heavily as he rushed through the waist-high grass towards the Academy.  
Now all he had to do was sneaking in and pretending none of this happened.  
No one would suspect him and no one would believe Koschei's father that he'd just seen Theta-Sigma putting up that rather offensive sign on his land.  
Theta was still chuckling as he reached the Academy's gates.  
Oh, Koschei would be furious the next time he'd get to catch him.  
But gladly they'd agreed that they would only punish on Academy territory each other for crimes committed on Academy territory.  
So, Theta smirked quietly, in that case he hadn't to worry about this for the next two or twenty years.  
Unless, of course, Koschei would catch him during one of the nights when he'd sneak away with some of the other young and disobedient Time Lords.

Theta sat down in the shade of a large Khajihla tree that was closest to the main building and tried to catch his breath again.  
Boy, he should really stop doing nonsense all of the time. If he'd only invest half the time he spent right now playing tricks on others in studying…  
Theta didn't even want to think about the results.  
It wasn't that he was lazy, no it was even worse; he was restive.  
And he was afraid he might stay this way until a strong hand would take hold of the scene, or, more likely, his neck, and turn his life around. Or just his head.

Theta breathed in deeply and sighed as he stared at the bright sky through the fiery leaves.  
It wasn't that Koschei was better student; he wasn't even more obedient. But most of faculty members believed Koschei to be a slow learner; they couldn't see through his masquerading.  
And, secretly, Theta had always envied Koschei.  
Just for being himself…

Theta crept out of the shadows and sneaked towards the entrance.  
Now all he had to do was tiptoe into his room before anyone would…

"A little attention there, my boy!"

Theta looked up and let his head drop as soon as he'd seen the insignia on the cloak the man in front of him was wearing.  
The Academy's insignia and the stitching… if he was lucky he'd get out of this conversation in one piece.  
Disrespect towards high-ranking seniors could lead to terrible punishment.

"My apologies, Sir" mumbled Theta instantly and stepped aside, making room for the man to take a closer look at him in the broad sunlight.  
Theta stared at his feet in embarrassment.

Whoever he was… he hadn't even seen him coming. As if he'd waited for him in the doorway; or if he'd just popped up there, out of nowhere…

"My, my…" the senior staff member smacked his lips irritably before he asked: "What is your name, boy?"

Theta swallowed. This could turn out to be nasty.  
"Theta-Sigma, Sir" replied Theta, quietly adding "Please don't kill me."

The man in the wine-red cloak shook his head and turned it slightly to one side as he walked around Theta.

"You're coming with me, boy" stated the man eventually.  
Theta nodded.  
This so was going to get nasty.

Theta saw several other students turning pale or hurrying off as they caught sight of him and the man he was forced to follow.  
Others bowed and mumbled strange greetings.  
All in all, Theta was getting quite the picture.  
He was screwed; seriously screwed.

"Are your always thinking such naughty thoughts?"  
Theta froze and stopped behind the senior member.  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked quietly.  
"That's soon going to change" added the man in front of him without even bothering to face him "As soon as you're under my supervision…"  
Theta swallowed again.  
He could literally hear him smirking.

Supervision.  
Theta gave this some thought. So he was going to be supervised by a senior member of the Academy staff; which was completely unnecessary. He'd always been under supervision.  
Under Koschei's supervision.

As Theta followed the impressive appearance of a faculty member he kept grumbling quiet curses. He blamed Koschei; for his current situation as well as in general.  
Koschei always got him in trouble.  
It was always Koschei who suggested skipping lessons, sneaking out of the Academy at night or sneaking into the Headmaster's private wine cellar and replacing his 205876's Chardonnay with vinegar... everything _so far_ had been Koschei's idea.

Koschei was the troublemaker. And if anyone needed supervision it was him.

"Always the innocent one, aren't you?" mumbled the senior member half to himself.  
Theta was tiptoeing behind him in order to catch his next words:  
"You're not taking enough responsibility; that's probably the main reason why they've asked me to take you under my wings...that, and the fact that you look rather gorgeous..."

"What?" snapped Theta and stopped behind him.  
The senior member came to a halt as well. He turned around and Theta's gaze sagged again.  
"You should not stick your nose into somebody's business."  
Theta nodded in silence; his cheeks were burning from both shame and the slap he'd received.  
"And, in order to put you at ease, I was only putting your curiosity to test."

The senior member pushed open a door in front of him; he reached out for Theta's shoulder and pushed him into the office before slamming the door behind him.

"Take a seat" he ordered firmly as Theta was still rubbing his cheek. As Theta wouldn't succumb instantly he got shoved onto an old and creaky chair.  
Theta caught a quick glance of the senior member's eyes.  
They seemed to burn.

His wouldn't only undress you but set fire to your body as they vaporized your clothes.  
His stare reflected persuasion and ultimate authority.  
Theta was convinced that he could actually crush him just with a penetrating look.  
And once more he came to the conclusion that he was screwed.

"Will you stop thinking those impure thoughts?" snapped the senior member.  
Theta winced at his insistent voice. He shuddered involuntarily before swallowing.

How can he know what I'm thinking? Theta wondered as he stared at his feet in embarrassment.

"Solely because there's no capability I may not be capable of" replied the senior member harshly "There's no limit to my competence; and simply because of my excellent acquirement I was authorized to get you back onto the right track."  
"Certainly, Sir" replied Theta abashed "My apologies Sir."

Theta tried not to think the pending thoughts that were whirling through his mind.  
He raised his head slowly and dared to catch a glimpse of the senior member's face. He was smiling as he spoke.  
"Good. At least you're trying to behave."

Theta evaded his gaze as he felt his opponent searching his eyes. The sparkle in his eyes seemed to fascinate Theta; and yet he felt the superior's glistening iris burning into his skin wherever his eyes dared to touch him.  
Theta gulped barely audible.  
Those eyes...  
If the Dalek Emperor ever possessed eyes they couldn't have been worse than the two disquieting orbs of dark amber that narrowed on him right now.

Theta gasped as his temples started to throb.  
"Rather rude to compare me with something so disgraceful, don't you think?" his superior went on as he arranged the notes in front of him to a nice pile.  
Theta nodded as he clasped at his hurting skull.  
"As I was told you weren't willing to learn" explained the senior member as he arose;

"So I guess you have to learn the hard way."

Theta nodded in silence, nearly immobile due to the pounding and stinging in his mind; the pain was intangible as well as its origin. Something inside of him just seemed to rearrange his synapses and turned them into small knots.  
And it was rather hard for him _not_ to think of any scathing remarks.

"That's enough for now, I guess" said his superior eventually as the pain stopped abruptly.  
"Thank you, Sir" replied Theta quietly without stopping to rub his prickling temples.

"So" stated Theta's superior calmly "You've learned your first lesson, which is probably the most important one: Disobedience leads to punishment. And you will remember it. I promise you, you will never disobey any of the staff members ever again as soon as I'm finished with you. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Theta instantly as he felt something strong forcefully entering his mind.  
He grasped his seating absent minded and dug his nails into the velvet covering.

"Excellent" replied the senior member as he sat down in front of him again.

Theta knew he was still inside of his mind; he felt him. And he was too scared to think of the damage he might be able to do inside of him.

"You're under my strict supervision until further notice, Theta-Sigma" explained his superior "and, as a sign of respect, you may refer to me as 'Master'. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Theta in an instant. The throbbing in his temples increased and he felt tears forming in his eyes as he hurriedly added: "Yes, Master."

His superior grinned visibly pleased.

Theta swallowed and stared at the table as the pain had vanished again.

"Good" smirked the Master "speaking of respect I may point out that according to this..." he shuffled through the papers in front of him "ah, right that...'Every committed crime was not only executed in total disregard of higher authority but as a violation of the student's superior's dignity itself'... and that's only a quote from your ethics teacher." He scowled at Theta in front of him.

"Disrespect is disobedience. And I don't care what you think where your ethics teacher should go and what she should do to herself or if you wonder if she's ever done that before and stop that, it's annoying" the Master slapped Theta in the face and continued, unimpressed by Theta's attempts to think faster than he may could read his mind, "Disobedience towards authority will be punished."

"Yes, Master" replied Theta only to get slapped once more.

"And furthermore I'd like to make clear that you're only to speak when you've been given permission. You may reply to any question you're asked; but talking without permission in my presence is a sure sign of disrespecting my authority. Understood?"

Theta lifted his head bashfully. The Master nodded.

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent" the Master smiled at him again.

Theta tried hard to concentrate as his supervisor continued to read out the accusations and crime's he'd been found guilty of committing. And Theta obeyed exemplarily and did nothing but nodding in silence.

"...and, worst of all, putting your poor colleague's rat into a microwave and watching it ballooning before it popped; furthermore you've been suspected of carrying out several other atrocities involving rats and, mostly, their internal organs."  
Musingly the Master eye up Theta.  
"Would you like to comment on it?"

"Sir... Master, I apologize for the inconvenience I've caused and the unpleasantness you're experiencing as my supervisor..." muttered Theta quietly. His voice was trembling with fear.  
"But I'm afraid I must... protest..."  
"Protest?" repeated the Master wondering and leaned back in his chair.

Theta dared to cast another glance at him.  
His eyes. His terrible and fearsome eyes. Why did his stare hurt? How could it hurt?  
Why did it feel as if those two gleaming orbs were trying to burn their ways into his skull?

"Protest?" repeated the Master once more.  
"Yes, Sir... Master. I may be found guilty of those offences... but it was never my intention to cause any trouble. It was Koschei's."  
The Master's facial features hardened. His eyes were burning menacingly.  
"Instead of apologizing you want to make other responsible for the sins you've committed?" said the Master as he arose from his seat.  
Theta shifted uneasy.  
"I..."  
"You may have only received minor punishments for your offences but do you even realize that soon _this_..." the Master pointed at the folders and piles of paper that were still resting on front of him "will lead to your banishment from the Academy's hoar soil?"

Theta's eyes widened. At first in disbelieve, shortly afterwards in shock.

"But Master... please I..."

"Your infamy has driven most of your superiors to the verge of despair" growled the Master "and I will not tolerate your indecent behaviour any longer."

Theta had stopped breathing. The world around seemed to collapse as his mind was racing with the strangest ideas, as something tried to torment him inside of his head, the pictures that were projected into his skull weren't his mind's attempt to clarify his current situation but a sign for someone being able to meddle with his imaginativeness.  
Theta shuddered and stared at the enraged Master in front of him.

"You may not want to see it" hissed the Master visibly enraged "but _this_ is your future!"  
Theta was struck by another shooting pain inside of his head.  
"And don't try to block me out; don't even start right now."

Theta lifted his gaze and stared at the Master blankly.  
He felt himself burning; he was burning with horror and consternation.  
His rationality tried to keep him from making the mistake of speaking his mind; but eventually it realized that his superior would have read his thoughts anyway.  
Still, his rationality agreed with his tactfulness, that Theta could have tried to be a bite more sensitive than just saying:

"You don't know what you're talking about."

The Master examined him and assumed a posture of expectancy.  
Theta met his gaze and felt his hearts sagging again.  
"Go on" teased the Master as he waited for what might follow.

Theta tried to swallow the dry knot that was forming in his throat.  
"You don't know what you're talking about" repeated Theta, not as self confident as before "You don't know Koschei. You may know him as a faculty member, or his teaching staff or his chastiser but..."  
"What?" snapped the Master uneasily.  
"You don't know what it's like... knowing him as a friend."  
"And you want to betray that friend by blaming him for your offences?" added the Master.

Theta hesitated and bit his lower lip.

"Stand up."

Theta obeyed immediately. He didn't dare to look up as the Master rounded him; yet he felt his stare burning in his neck.

"Kneel."

Theta gulped. As he didn't followed the Master's instructions he felt two strong hands picking him up before hauling him against the dark red carpet.  
The Master stopped Theta's struggle for getting up again by placing his foot on one of his knees as Theta got into something closest to a sitting position.  
Theta froze in astonishment.  
And he gave nothing but a quiet yelp as the Master slapped his ass.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" asked the Master mockingly.  
Theta shook his head and opened his mouth; but as soon as he felt himself blushing in front of his superior he gave in and shut it again.

"You're using your friend's indecent behaviour for an excuse for your own naughtiness. And I can feel your mind tingling at the word, so stop blushing! You may _seem_ innocent, my little friend, but I can look right through you. You're nothing more than a naughty and devious little boy...";  
He could hear the Master smirking;  
"And my mind is telling me that you're looking forward to the spanking you're going to receive. Well, actually it's your mind."

"Sir I..." Theta began but got cut off instantly.  
"Use my name."  
Theta dared to look up; his frightened stare caused the Master to smile.  
"Master I... I'd never dare to question your skills but..."  
Theta broke off as he received another slap. He felt tears burning in his eyes.

"Get up."  
Theta nodded and followed the Master's instructions obediently. He stared at his own feet in embarrassment as he was ordered to strip and after some hesitation and a few ruthless slaps on the backside he removed his clothes reluctantly.  
The Master chuckled quietly as Theta blushed even more.

"What lovely and beguiling legs you've got... and your thighs" he examined his body and hoped that he hadn't already frightened the boy too much as he demanded:  
"Come closer. Let me feel your thighs."

Theta didn't budge. He remained frozen.  
"Closer."  
Theta jolted back as he heard the Master's voice inside of his head. Not that he actually heard it... it wasn't there, not in his head. His voice was like a tremor spreading throughout his body.  
"Closer."

"Stop it" snapped Theta as he felt tears running down his cheeks.  
The Master cocked an eyebrow at him.  
He was waiting expectantly.

Theta covered his eyes with his hands and stepped forward until he'd sense the Master's presence right in front of him.

"At least you're feeling ashamed of yourself..." muttered the Master.  
Strong hands grasped Theta around the waist and pressed him down on hard knees.  
Theta gulped and bit his lower lip again.  
He winced as the Master's hand made painful contact with his buttocks.

"I think I should give you another spanking just for your impure thoughts" explained the Master as he worked on Theta's body with increasing roughness.  
"Who would have guessed that you could possess such a naughty mind?"

"Please Sir... Master... I beg your indulgence... please... just stop..."  
"Just imagine it is your dear Koschei who's doing you a favour."

Theta's mouth dropped open.  
"I beg your pardon?" he mumbled quietly after receiving another slap.

"Don't play naive, my little Theta" replied the Master "Don't think I won't find those naughty cravings just because you keep them locked out of sight for yourself. To me your mind is an open book. And maybe succumbing to temptation would have been a lot better than biting it back."  
Theta dug his nails into the Master's knees.  
"You're a vicious little devil, Theta-Sigma" the Master hissed under his breath "and let me tell you something: Koschei knows all about it. He knows everything about your desires."

Theta bit his lower lip and spat on the floor at the taste of blood.  
The Master placed his hands on Theta's hips and pulled him up as he slowly turned him around.  
Theta met the Master's vicious grin as he realized that he was resting on the Master's lap still in the nude.  
The Master's hands were still resting on Theta's haunches.

"And don't you think it would have been better to tell Koschei about it? To talk to him? Don't you think it would have spared you from a lot of trouble and some sleepless nights?"  
"I never had sleepless..." Theta began but stopped abruptly as the Master placed a firm finger on his lips. Theta met his cold stare.  
"There's no sense in lying to me" explained the Master before tapping Theta's temples "I know what you're thinking."

Theta evaded the Master's gaze.  
"I never caused any trouble" Theta tried to defend himself "And I didn't put the Rani's rat into a microwave. That was Koschei. And I didn't ask him for doing it."

"Just because Koschei performed the evil deeds doesn't mean that you're guilt-free" explained the Master; "You're inciting him."

Theta was too stunned to think of a quick reply. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and narrowed his eyes at the Master.  
Though he still didn't get the grip on his tactfulness.

"I don't see why he's my responsibility. He's just a friend of mine. And I'm not spurring him on. He's inciting me! I was a good student, a brilliant student before I got ensnared by him. I wasn't goading him on - he kept pulling me down."

In an instant Theta's cheeks burnt as the Master had struck him mercilessly.  
"You were neither asked to talk nor allowed to do so" hissed the Master and punched his ribcage; "You're forgetting yourself."

While moaning quiet curses Theta straightened up again and touched his cheek hesitantly; he felt the Master's hand still burning on his skin.  
"You may think this is all you friend Koschei's fault. You still think you're the innocent one, don't you, Theta?"  
Theta glared at him.  
The Master hadn't expected him to react self-confident; nonetheless he was amused to see what impact his treatment had on the boy.

"Do you know who the real troublemaker is?" asked the Master softly. Theta stiffened a bit as the Master moved closer.  
"You."


	2. I want you to be near

The Master's whisper had caused Theta's hair to stand on edge.  
Theta looked back at the Master and stared into two amber-coloured orbs.  
He was too surprised to think of any way of defending himself.

"Oh don't play the blushing virgin" sighed the Master "Don't think I wouldn't know what you two have been up two. You weren't even trying to keep it a secret, were you?"  
Theta stared at his feet as he sheepishly tried to defend himself.  
The Master interrupted him coldly.

"Secretly, Theta-Sigma, secretly you're longing for Koschei's attention; you're begging for his devotion."  
The two gold-glistening orbs rested once more on Theta's delicate body.  
"Though I'm quite sure you're the submissive one, aren't you?"

Inevitably Theta blushed as he continued to stare at the floor as if he was trying hard to remember its pattern because he was going to be asked some questions about it later on.  
He felt his face burning and would have wished he could have burnt a hole in the ground and thereby just disappeared from his superior's view.  
A quiet chuckle escaped the Master's lips as he grasped Theta's shoulder and touched them fondly.

Theta gasped.

His touch.  
His superior's touch was... appeasing. Somehow it felt displeasingly familiar.  
Some of it implied an unspoken longing... a desire... lust...  
Theta gulped and stared into the restlessly changing orbs; the Master's eyes glistened like Gallifrey's twin suns on the first day after Inshrakhata, the solstice celebration.  
His breathtakingly beautiful eyes... like Koschei's they were...

"Beguiling" verbalized the Master Theta's thoughts only to find him blushing again.

Theta stared back at him in horror, blushing again.  
"Oh my."  
The Master pulled Theta closer towards him.  
"If you don't stop blushing your face will certainly stay like this forever. However..." the Master chuckled "I'm sure Koschei wouldn't mind it."  
Unfortunately Theta's face was becoming even redder.

The Master grasped Theta harshly, embracing him, squeezing him hard.  
He pressed his lips upon this small and pale face, kissing and sucking on Theta's cold lips until they were bruised and hurt. He licked Theta's burning cheeks and tasted every tear that formed in his eyes.  
Theta was crying. He couldn't help it; he was crying.  
Something was wrong. He felt it.  
Some things just shouldn't be...

The Master seemed to ignore the hurt look Theta was giving him; though he couldn't help noticing it.  
But nonetheless he pulled him closer and closer, feeling him, sucking in the sweet scent of this young body, this...  
Theta had closed his eyes, tears still flowing down his cheeks.  
It felt so wrong. It _had_ to be wrong.  
It was wrong because it felt right.  
As much as he tried to struggle, as much as he tried to resist it... he simply couldn't.  
His supervisor... his Master...  
Why did he have to smell like Koschei?  
Why did he have to remind him so much of his beloved Koschei?

And even while Theta was reluctant and felt the urge to just run, run away, run away as always, he...

The Master's fingers were trailing down his back, sending a shiver down his spine as his supervisor reached his thighs and felt his way to the even more delicate flesh.  
Theta's eyes snapped open as he felt a forceful finger trying to enter him.

Theta managed to wriggle out of the Master's grip and ducked, collapsing unto the floor.  
He snatched his garments and made a run for the door.  
But he stopped as he felt the fingers buried in his hair.  
And the tears started to flow again.

Theta was slammed to the floor, lay motionless. He wouldn't even move as the Master grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pressing his back against the floor.  
Theta's eyes were closed shut again. He tried helplessly to suppress the tears as two strong hands smashed down on his collarbones.

The Master was kneeling above him, his nails digging into his poor disciple's flesh.  
Theta gasped and winced, shivering beneath the Master helplessly; though in the blink of an eye he darted an excruciated glare at him.  
"Don't even think about it" growled the Master, resting on Theta's weak body "You seem to forget that I can read your thoughts. And your eyes..."  
He caressed his cheeks, provoking another of Theta's stares.  
The Master smiled.  
"One glance of your greedy eyes is worth a thousand words."  
Theta gulped audibly and tried to protest; but as he opened his mouth the Master slid his forefingers between his lips.  
Theta stared at him abashedly, intuitively sucking on it.

"That's it, use your tongue."

Theta stared into his supervisor's face and blushed at the smile appearing on his lips.  
He was disgusted; he was nauseated; but the cold edge in the Master's voice was what really disturbed him.

Trying too hard to think Theta didn't think at all and just continued licking and nibbling on the Master's finger.  
"You're good" whispered the Master appreciatorily; and Theta had wished the ground could have swallowed him.

"You naughty little boy" the Master chuckled "already thinking about swallowing.

And there it was. The tone of voice. The slinky smile on those ruthless lips.  
If he closed his eyes... he could sense him even now...  
Koschei. _His_ Koschei.  
As if the Master was...

"Spread you legs."  
For the hundredth time Theta blushed, with trembling fingers clutching anxiously at the Master.  
Theta stared at him coyly, unable to reply.  
The Master pushed his finger deeper into Theta's mouth, rubbing against his tongue shamelessly.  
And still while suggesting things to a shivering young man beneath him that reflected sheer obsceneness... he was calm and composed.  
"Do it yourself" he added empathically "I want you to do it for me."

Theta faced the Master, staring into two gleaming amber orbs for quite too long.  
"Do it" hissed the Master, barely able to withhold his excitement.  
His face turned aside, so he wouldn't be forced to witness his superior's expression, Theta opened his legs and separated them nervously.

"Good boy" the Master patted his thighs encouragingly.  
Theta bit his lip as the Master's warm hands rested on his buttocks. He held his breath, his hearts racing like mad; he tried fighting it, fighting the urge to give in.  
Tears were forming in his eyes again.

Koschei.  
The Master's scent... his aura... like Koschei's... so much like Koschei's...  
His Koschei... his beloved...  
Everything around him seemed to disappear, disperse and fade into the background.  
He was alone with his Koschei. He had to be Koschei.  
He could feel him.  
It was _his_ Koschei. Close to him. As close as always.  
He...

Theta gasped; the Master's fingers palpated his soft and moist entrance, feeling him, probing his delicate and fragile body.  
Koschei... no, the Master fingered him deeper... more intense.  
Theta couldn't help but moan friskily.  
He just couldn't resist. The smell... his beguiling scent... his Koschei.

Theta had stopped caring for what was happening to him. He just lay there, legs wide spread, groaning and pushing his rear end against the Master's groin.  
His tongue felt dry as it licked playfully over his bruised lips; his stare was hollow, reflecting nothing but unbridled lust and corybantic desire.

"Be quiet,"  
The Master stared at Theta gravely, "I can't have you making too much noise in my office."

To Theta his Master's voice was nothing but a distant murmur, an unreal voice from a long distance drifting slowly to him.  
His eyes half open, half staring, half lusting after his Master Theta opened his mouth to produce something between an impatient snarl and an outcry of pure eager expectance.  
His vision was clouded; his eyes seemed gloomy and void.

"Stop it" growled the Master.  
Theta didn't comply.  
He had stopped thinking straight; logic was nothing but a meaningless word.  
He was driven by his urges, his hopes, his longings that Koschei... that Koschei wouldn't know, the things he wouldn't see, the pain in his heart, in his chest, between his thighs, whenever he'd look at him, the stabbing pain between his thighs when all he wanted was Koschei between them...

Saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, Theta's eyes stayed fixed on the nothing between him, the nothing he was caught, his own little world, a place inside where he could be alone...  
Theta gave another unsatisfied groan as he was still thrusting against the Master; his thighs were covered in sweat by now.  
And all of a sudden his eyes focussed.  
Stopping his restless movement for a moment he stared at the Master.  
And then he lashed out.

Theta had buried his nails in the Master's shoulders, his red and bruised lips pressing against the Master's neck, kissing him, brushing against his warm skin, sucking on it, licking it tenderly.

His own mind cried. And yet he felt it.  
It was his Koschei. And he needed him. Right now.

Surprised, as the Master was by his disciples sudden reaction he pushed him back onto the floor, a strong hand holding him down, pressing his impatiently squirming body back onto the floor.  
Theta had ripped his cloak and torn off a cloth strip which was now hanging from his right shoulder.  
Both mad at Theta for being unruly and at himself for losing control so easily he tore of the strip and, as Theta was moaning incitingly again, stuffed it in his mouth.

"I said be quiet!" snapped the Master, unable to hide the rock hard erection he was having.

Theta was still leering at him, his body twitched nervously as the Master touched his soft skin.  
Theta wouldn't stop sighing and crying out loud whenever the Master reached for a tender spot or kissed an erogenous zone; though his muffled noises didn't seem to bother him that much.

The Master was positioning him between Theta's excitedly twitching legs. Undoing his belt quickly he pressed his hot todger against Theta's thighs, thereby eliciting a libidinous cry from him.  
He placed Theta's legs on his shoulders and grabbed his haunches forcefully; the Master enjoyed seeing Theta wincing beneath him. Theta was moist; he was getting wetter every second, his own body fluids humidifying his tight and warm hole.

The Master held his breath, dug his nails into Theta's skin and thrust in.

He had suspected a scream, a cry or at least a muffled sob.  
But Theta lay beneath him motionless, saliva dripping from his lips, staring into the nothingness again.  
Yet he was loosening up.

A tremor was spreading through Theta's body. He was unfocussed again, lost in thought, dreaming, dreaming of Koschei.  
He knew that he was near him, he could feel him, he could sense his Koschei, he knew that Koschei was there, beside him. Above him.  
Inside of him.

The Master was picking up the pace, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
Theta was tight; tighter than he had expected.  
He could feel the blood pounding in his veins, the veins throbbing on his member. He had to get Theta to loosen up a bit more – otherwise he wouldn't be able to bury his member up to the stop in him.

Theta closed his eyes. Approaching was a roaring sound, a deafening noise.  
And with it his thoughts were changing; his head was clearing up, the fog in his mind disappearing. What was left was a white blankness.  
And a pain.  
His head. Inside of his head. Nothing but solitude. Nothing but empty space. With no place to run or hide.  
And... just nothing... He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel his Koschei anymore.  
He'd stopped sensing him.

Theta's eyes snapped open again.  
He stared at the Master, scared, irritated and ready to scream.  
He took a deep breath and...  
Koschei. He reminded him so much of his Koschei.  
Theta couldn't raise his voice; he just couldn't.  
So much like his Koschei... the Master... why was he...?

"Just pretend I'm your beloved Koschei" said the Master between painful thrusts. Theta stared at him, slightly panting, and reached for his hands to grasp them.  
The Master met his stare, smiling back at him.  
"I can do things to you he wouldn't even dare to dream of."

The room was filled with strange odours.  
Nothing audible beside the monotonous sound of hips grinding against each other and some muffled gasps between pokes.  
Theta bit down hard on the cloth, burying his teeth in it as the Master pulled him closer once again, burying his hurtful member ruthlessly in his small and tender body.  
He gasped for air, half crazed with pain, the other half driven insane by desire.  
The Master's merciless pounding and unbridled lust was too much for him – Theta felt that he couldn't take it any longer.

"Don't worry" spat the Master before groaning shamelessly "Almost there."

Theta held his breath; he was as close to the climax as the Master.  
He closed his eyes, felt the shiver spreading, felt his muscles tensing...  
Faster, still faster, the Master wouldn't stop pushing into him, never stopping, never slowing down, never dying, he just pushed and pushed, groaning, cursing and enjoying every moment, every second, every bit of Theta's body.  
And Theta, thought blushing while thinking about it, was enjoying every inch of the Master.

Eventually the Master dragged him closer forcefully, spat rather obscene Gallifreyan curses into Theta's untaught ears and came, his swollen member deeply buried inside of his tender and fragile disciple.

Theta screamed, his scream barely muffled by the cloth in his mouth, and came as well, sputtering his semen all over his own and his superior's stomach.  
The Master collapsed and fell to the floor beside him, still breathing heavily, still warm and full of joy.  
He stared at Theta, the young and innocent Theta, reached over with a hand and fondled his cheeks thoughtfully.

"I'm sure Koschei will understand" smiled the Master. "And so will you."  
He eyed Theta up closely, his grin becoming even wider.  
"In time."

Theta nodded, staring at the floor and struggling for control over his breath.  
And, inevitably, blushed.

 _"I'm sorry... Did you just...?"  
The Doctor stared at the young man who did nothing but stare back at him with his amber coloured eyes; but that was all it took to send the Doctor struggling for the right words. _

_"Oh, don't ask me what this is all about" retorted the young man, leaning against the counter "I was told to deliver this message. I don't know what this is all about."_

 _"Yes, yes, what this is all about..."stammered the Doctor, slowly turning around for Jack.  
As he found Jack's till now occupied seat empty it dawned on him that you couldn't let a human being from the fifty-first century unguarded; not even for a minute.  
Though he was sure he heard him laughing somewhere far off, making sticky-sweet conversation with both a charming lady and a handsome guy.  
Well, so much for the population's future..._

 _The Doctor was aware of the young man, still eying him up suspiciously.  
Out of the corner of his eyes...  
"You're a doctor of some kind, aren't you?" said the young man.  
"What?" mumbled the Doctor absent minded "Yes, of course, a doctor..."  
"At least he told me you were a doctor" he went on, ignoring the Doctor's diffuse remark. He handed him a folded piece of parchment._

 _The Doctor stared at him for a moment, still lot in thoughts, before taking it and unfolding it carefully.  
The amber coloured young man watched him with great caution as the Doctor deciphered the wobbly circles and smeared dots._

 _"So what does it say?" asked the man, curiosity glistening in his eyes._

 _The Doctor hadn't listened to his words. He was still trembling; it was the Master's handwriting.  
And the message was... well..._

 _[Ever wondered why your dear Koschei never came to your help? Well, you're seeing him now, at least. He was busy... in other words_ is _busy right now delivering this message. And as I'm still feeling more than generous because of what I just did to you, or (to be more specific) your former self I thought I'd offer you my services in return.  
And don't just scrunch up this note and walk away. I know what you're thinking!  
Just remember: You've been travelling so long with pain in your heart. All alone. And before the break of day... well, he'll be gone soon.  
Ever wondered what it'd be like to have your Koschei back? Well, it's your choice, really. My dear Theta]_

 _And it dawned on the Doctor..._

 _"What does it say?" repeated Koschei, a bit unnerved by now.  
The Doctor lifted his gaze, staring at Koschei as if hypnotized.  
For real. It was Koschei.  
His Koschei... back in time.  
Well, actually forwards in time. But he was near him. Again._

 _And at the back of his head he knew what was going to happen next. And the Master had planned it. He must have known what was going to happen._

 _The Doctor placed an arm around Koschei's shoulders.  
"So... ever seen a TARDIS from the inside?"_

 _Just one night.  
And things would be what they used to be.  
For one night.  
I want you to be near._

* * *

 _Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. And if it isn't asking too much please check out the poll on my profile. Anyway, thank you for reading!  
_


End file.
